equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Strange Case of Bradtendo64
'''EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Strange Case of Bradtendo64 '''will be the forty-seventh and supposedly the last episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Rise of Sid Megabus - George Lucas Edition" which is yet to be released this year. It's developed by Pedant Czepialski. Due to it's lenght, it will probably be divided into several smaller episodes. Plot The plot synopsis is coming soon... Features Characters * Spike * Fluttershy * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Brad * Celestia/Chrysalis * Apple Bloom * Granny Smith * Sweetie Belle * Coco Pommel * Maud Pie * Discord * Big McIntosh * The Sad Melody Trio * Miss Mayor * The Flim Flam Brothers * Vinyl Scratch * Octavia * Dave Rodgers * The Great One * Overlord Hasbro * Mattel * Mark * "Shades" * Lauren Faust * ZX * JakeWhyman * Blarghalt * Mr.Chart * Walt Disney (only mentioned) * The Grim Reaper (only mentioned) * The Reapers Locations: EQUESTRIA GIRLS' Universe: * Twilight's Library * Fluttershy's Sanctuary * Rock Farm * Ponyville's Square * "Sad Melody" Bar * Celestia's Palace The real world: * Comic-Con Press Converence * ZX's apartment * Lauren Faust's house * Hasbro's Headquarter * (Secret location 1) * (Secret Location 2) Music * Yet to be chosen Trivia * Runtime is estimated to be at least 80 minutes total * Spike is the main protagonist of the movie's first act * For the first time in the series, characters will have distinctive personality traits * The movie will include a complex, hand-drawn opening sequence which goes through the entire history of the EQG's Universe as well as a few new subplots featured in the movie itself * The subtitle: "The Strange Case of Bradtendo64" does not reflect the movie's plot that much, and it's a leftover from the time, when the episode was supposed to be a small side story set in a heavy-noir setting, with Spike in a role of a cliché detective * The movie is characterized by a much more stylized animation, with characters having complex facial expressions, full body movement and visually enhanced comedic scenes * The movie's story explores subplots established mostly in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Flutter", however, many nods to the earlier episodes will be equally influencial and prominent * The movie will have a total of 4 villains throughout the story * Bradtendo64 is the newest entry to the series of video-game consoles established earlier in the EQG's Universe. It's first incarnation (Bradtendo62) can be seen in "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Vengerance Thy Name is Appuls" * This is the first time, where the Flim Flam Brothers, as well as Miss Mayor are introduced to the canon of the series * This is the first time when we venture to the real world - a location never established or mentioned in the previous episodes * In the movie, Overlord Hasbro is depicted as a human being, and (accoring to the opening sequence) has always been one. That's because originally, the movie was not supposed to fit into the canon of the series * Hasbro's Overlord outfit was slightly inspired by military uniforms from the era of French Revolution * The most important member of the Sad Melody Trio is a waitress character named Rozenwyn. Despite having more screen-time and significance than the rest in the trio, her name is never once brought up in the entire film * The movie establishes, that the Gods' and Hasbro's power can not only be measured, but also, run out